Where I Belong
by fostersjacob
Summary: After a brief stint in juvie, Brandon Jacob ends up living with the Fosters. He struggles to escape the ghosts of his past but finds comfort in the Fosters' adopted daughter Callie. [My first Brallie story]
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** So, this is my first ever story that I actually went through with posting. My laptop is broken atm so I haven't had the chance to actually edit this as I typed it up on my phone so sorry for the layout and well any mistakes lol but anyways I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

She'd never met anybody like him before. He reminds her of her old self, the girl she used to be before she lived with the Fosters. The girl that sometimes resurfaces at night when the thoughts in her mind become too much. His name was Brandon. Brandon Jacob. This time last week he was in juvie and today he's sitting at the kitchen table eating dinner with her family. When he arrived at their house yesterday she wasn't quite sure what to think of him. She remembers how scared he looked despite the tough persona he had going on. It reminded her of when she first met the Fosters, she was a tough cookie but still she was scared.

"So, Brandon. Why don't you tell us a little about yourself." Lena asked.

The words that he heard had scared him, what if he didn't say the right things or if he said too much but nonetheless this family had been nothing but welcoming and he felt as if this was the least he could do. "Erm, I don't really know what to say I..err.. I'm from New York."

Lena smiled encouragingly at him with hopes of reassuring him, "Lovely city."

Brandon smiled, "It is, I miss it sometimes."

"So how'd you end up in San Diego?" Marianna questioned him.

He froze, he's pretty sure that Stef and Lena have read his file by now so they'd know but these kids wouldn't know. "Brandon?" Stef prompted him, the concern in her voice clear.

He looks down at his plate sheepishly, "I kinda ran away." When he looks up he sees shock amongst all the faces at the table and then immediately he feels a sense of relief, nobody has read his file yet.

"Why?" Stef asked him. Brandon looked at Lena, hoping she'd move the conversation along but no words left her mouth.

"I lost everything that mattered and so I ran." His voice held no emotion but his eyes betrayed him.

"What happened?" A voice beside him asked, he turned to face her, surprised she'd said anything.

"Callie." Stef hissed.

"I'm sorry Brandon, I don't mean to pry." Brandon laughed, for the first time in what felt like forever to him he laughed.

"It's okay, Cal." He reassured her.

Jesus, Jude and Marianna excused themselves. They were all in a rush to get upstairs and continue whatever it is they were all doing before dinner. The only ones left sitting at the table were Brandon, Callie, Lena and Stef. "We'll get dessert ready, if you guys wanna wait in the living room." Brandon and Callie nodded in unison and left the kitchen together  
After minutes passed, the silence was too much. "Do you wanna know why I ran?" Brandon spoke softly.  
Callie found herself saying yes instantly. She found herself intrigued by him and wanted to know more about him. He was unsure why he had even asked her, she was basically a stranger but he found himself wanting to talk to her, he felt as if she was somebody worth talking to. They barely knew each other but they felt comfortable with one another. So, when he saw the opportunity to open up to somebody he took it and he's thankful that it's Callie he gets to talk to.

Brandon turned so he was facing her and took a deep breath before speaking. "My mom took off, she just up and left one day and left me behind. There wasn't much money left behind so I did what I had to do to get by, I done things I'm not proud of. I don't regret it though. I needed to take care of myself. One day, I went to meet my girlfriend... You see she knew I was gonna leave the city and she told me she wanted to come with me and then she just broke down and kept telling me she was sorry. I was confused, ya know? She'd be nothing but good to me, loving me when I couldn't love myself, hiding me in her room when I would sneak out of my house when my mom had been drinking, then she pulled away from me and stopped sobbing. She told me she cheated on me and then we fought for hours and we were done, then I went home," Brandon paused for a few seconds before continuing to open up to Callie, "I took out the suitcase from under my bed, it was already full because I'd packed the night before. I filled my backpack with a few photos and books and any snacks I could find left in the kitchen with a bunch of other stuff. I couldn't get the train. It was too expensive. So I ended up at the bus station, I had no clue where I was gonna go. The next bus to leave was headed to San Diego, see the money I used to buy the ticket was some I'd stolen from some guy in the city. When I got here, well San Diego, I didn't know where to go. I mean I'd never been here before. I asked the bus driver if he knew any motels nearby and luckily for me he was actually from here and he sent me on my way to a cheap motel. That was where I stayed for a week, when I ran out of money they kicked me out and then I ended up stealing food from a supermarket and they called the cops and bam, next thing I know I'm in juvie."

Callie let out a small gasp but Brandon continued.

"I was only in juvie for like a month, I told them all the things I'd done from the stolen wallet in New York to stealing from various stores to have stuff I could pawn for cash, to stealing food from supermarkets. I thought I'd have gotten longer than a month but I'd never done anything criminal before and I guess they took into consideration that my mom abandoned me and left me to fend for myself and the fact I didn't know my dad and then my social worker brought me here and that's pretty much the story." He hadn't expected to make her cry but here she was looking at him with tears in her eyes, "Don't cry, Callie."

She wiped her eyes with her sleeve before she responded. "I'm so sorry, sorry for crying and sorry for all you've been through."

Brandon smiled at her, "It's okay. I met you and your family so I got something to be thankful for, right?"  
Her heart ached for him, she didn't quite know what to say. She surprised not only him but herself when she hugged him.

"You're gonna be okay." She whispered.

"I know." He told her, truly believing the words he was saying.

Brandon and Callie were unaware that Lena and Stef had heard them. They'd come back in to check on them but when they heard them talking they didn't have the heart to interrupt them.

"Poor kid." Stef mumbled.

"He'll be okay." Lena assured her wife.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Thank you all so much for reading my story, I didn't expect reviews at all actually on my first chapter of my first posted fanfic EVER so thank you so very much to those of you who left them. I really appreciate it! Just thank you for reading this story, really.  
I haven't got my own laptop right now as it's still broken so I've been writing on my phone, not so fun ugh so sorry for any mistakes.** **Feel free to tweet me hudsonsberry or send me messages on my Tumblr fostersjacob . tumblr . com as I tend to post snippets and updates about when I'll be posting etc.****  
Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**- fostersjacob**

* * *

Brandon slept the greatest he'd slept in a long time last night. For the first time in months he woke up and didn't dread the day ahead. In fact, he felt a sense of relief that he'd ended up here at the Fosters' house. He heard the door open and saw Lena, she waited for him to say something before entering.  
"Good morning, Lena."

She smiled and returned the words, "Good morning, Brandon." Lena walked into the guest room, where Brandon now stayed, making her way over to the window and drawing the curtains open.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" Brandon asked, taking Lena by surprise.

Lena nodded and made her way over to the bed, sitting on the edge.

"Of course you can." Brandon shuffled over so he was sitting next to Lena, "I just wanted to say thank you. I mean, I know I've only been here a couple days but I really like it here and I just wanted to say thank you."

Lena's heart melted at his words, she was so touched that he'd reached out to her just to say thank you, "You are more than welcome, Brandon."  
Brandon smiled at her. The silence between them was brief as Stef had called them both down for breakfast.

As he sat at the table with the rest of the Foster family he didn't feel out of place and for that he was thankful. Brandon was fully included in the breakfast table conversation which was something he wasn't used to but he could definitely grow to love. As soon as breakfast was over, Brandon began picking up plates and taking them over to the sink with the intention of washing them all. "You don't have to do that, love." Stef told him.

He grins sheepishly, "It's okay. It's the least I can do."

"Brandon, we appreciate it but it's okay. Go see what the other kids are doing today so you can tag along with one so you get out for a bit." Lena said.

"Okay, thanks Lena. Thanks Stef."

Brandon had quickly found out most of the other kids plans after leaving the kitchen. He spoke to Callie's little brother Jude and found out he was going round his friend Connor's house. Marianna was going somewhere with her boyfriend. Jesus was going to hang out with friends from school and Callie well she remained a mystery. He had been standing outside her room for the past ten minutes, unsure as to whether or not he should knock, then he just pushed all thoughts aside and knocked on her door. Callie opened her door within seconds with a big grin on her face. "Hey, Brandon!"

Brandon couldn't help the massive smile plastered across his face, "Hi, Callie."

Callie had some idea what he was doing here, she too remembers her first Saturday at this house, "Wanna hang out with me today? I'm meeting a couple of friends but you're more than welcome to tag along."

Brandon nodded. "Yeah that'd be great, I mean erm yeah if that's okay."

Callie couldn't help but chuckle at his attempt to play it cool. "I'll meet you downstairs in a few minutes and we'll leave okay?"

"Okay."

Brandon and Callie had been out for a few hours now, they'd been picked up by Callie's friend from the house and then Brandon quickly learned what today's agenda was. Clothes shopping. He's pretty sure Callie and her friends, Alison and Zoe, were expecting some sort of negative reaction from him or some moaning at the least but he didn't. In fact he was more than happy to be hanging out with them well more specifically Callie. Besides, he was used to spending a lot of time in malls back home with Marissa.

Being the gentleman that he was he insisted on carrying their bags around, "Least I can do, girls." He told them.

They all thanked him and as another hour passed they decided to call it a day. Well, as far as shopping was concerned anyways. On their way home he engaged in conversation with Callie and her friends. They talked mostly about music and tv shows and books, he surprised himself at the amount of input he was putting into the conversation. He was usually quiet reserved with strangers but this was different. They were Callie's friends and he hadn't known Callie long but he trusted her.

"So, you joining our party tonight?" Alison asked him as she pulled into the Fosters' driveway.

Brandon furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, unaware of what party she was referring to. Callie quickly picked up on his confusion and filled in the blanks for him. "She's just joking. It's just a sleepover. Moms are gonna be out of town for the night and everyone else is staying round a friends house. So, it's just gonna be us and you're more than welcome to hang out with us, Brandon."

He opened the car door and got out of the car before he replied, carrying the girls' shopping bags, "Awesome. I was gonna do a few things but they can wait."

Lena and Stef were hesitant about going out of town for the night. It wasn't that they didn't trust their daughter or Brandon, they were just weary of leaving him so soon after him coming into their home. They'd checked with Brandon and Callie to see if it was okay with them and they insisted they'll be fine and to to just go and enjoy themselves. After giving the speech about being home without any parental permission and leaving money for pizza, the moms left.

"It's gonna be a good night, girls... And Brandon."

Brandon excused himself pretty quickly after Lena and Stef left which to Callie's surprise saddened her a little bit. For some reason she was hoping he'd stick around and hang out. He regretted excusing himself the second he got into his room.

"Stupid, Brandon. Stupid." He muttered to himself.

Not wanting to go immediately back down out of fear of looking like an idiot, he took his phone off the bedside table, he hadn't turned it on since before juvie. Part of him feared what he'd see when he turned it on but mostly he was curious. He'd charged his phone last night but he put off turning it on, until now. The very second he turned it on it started vibrating like crazy. He had a hell of a lot of text messages and voicemails, he was unsure where to start.

Brandon decided to look at his texts first, the most recent text was from her. His Marissa, or at least she used to be his Marissa.  
_Hi, Brandon. I know you must hate me but please let me know where you are... That you're okay. M_  
He scrolled up through the message thread, reading each and every text she'd sent him over the past month. There were many apologies scattered across them and questions about his whereabouts, he doesn't know why but he finds himself writing a text to her.  
_Marissa, I don't really know what to say. I'm okay, I guess? I'm in California. Hope everything is okay back home. - B  
_ Within two minutes his phone buzzed and he knew it would be her, he just has a feeling.  
_Oh god, Brandon. I haven't heard from you in so long. I miss you so much. I need to see you. We need to talk, B. Please?_  
He couldn't believe what he'd read, she wanted to see him. It confused him. She cheated, she bailed on him, now she wants to see him. What gives?  
Brandon stared at his phone for a minute before replying._ California is a long way from New York, Marissa. Forget about it. We're done. You made sure of that. Remember?  
_ After sending the text he turned his phone to silent and put it in his pocket.

As if on cue, Callie showed up at his door. "We ordered pizza while you were gone. You like pepperoni, right?"

He walks over to her as he talks, "I love pepperoni."

She smiles at him, she can't help but smile, "Great. Come on down then, get some while it's still hot."

He rolled his eyes in a joking manner, smirking as he spoke. "Okay, Cals."

"Off we go then." She said.

Brandon chuckled, winking at her as he spoke. "Ladies first, Callie."

Something about the way he said her name made her stomach feel funny but in a good way, it was something she could definitely get used to feeling. Brandon felt something too. He couldn't quite put a finger on it but he knew it was something. Brandon was definitely loving live here already.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: It's been a while since I updated, my apologies. Life's been kinda hectic lately and I just kept putting off writing but I'm here now, finally posting a new chapter. So, I hope you enjoy :)**

**P.S. Thanks for reading this story, for following/faving and leaving reviews. I love you.**

* * *

As Brandon watched Callie and her friends talking as he made his way back from the bathroom, he couldn't help but smile. She just looked so genuinely happy and there was something about Callie being happy that made him happy. He'd had pizza with the girls and their night was going great but the thought of Marissa wanting to see him kept eating away at him. His phone in his pocket was tempting him. He couldn't help himself, he took his phone out of his pocket and unlocked it.

_4 new messages, 2 missed calls, 1 new voice mail._

Of course, they were all from Marissa. He deleted the messages without reading them. Tonight was the first night he'd had in a long time where he felt genuinely happy and he didn't want to ruin that. Brandon rejoined Callie in the living room where she was sat on the couch with Alison and Zoey. Callie smiled shyly at him as he sat across from her. He couldn't help but grin in response. He heard a click and instantly turned his attention to Alison, who'd just taken a picture of him.

"Hot." She joked.

"I'm sexy and I know it." He said, failing to keep a straight face.

"Don't get too big headed, new yorker." Zoey told him, a hint of playfulness in her voice. Brandon couldn't help but laugh. He was starting to think that himself, Alison and Zoey would quickly become good friends.

"I'll try my best." Brandon teased.

The conversation was interrupted by the sound of a phone vibrating and a song that he didn't know was playing, it was her phone, Callie's phone.  
"Ugh, not now!" Callie groaned.

Brandon's face was the picture of confusion. "What's wrong?" He asked, his voice laced with concern.

"Ex-boyfriend drama." Alison informs him.

"Oh." He mumbled.

Callie answered the phone hesitantly, "Hello?"

Brandon looked at her, not once taking his eyes off of her.

"We're not getting back together." She snaps.

Seeing Callie being so distressed stirs something in him, not a feeling he can put a name to but something that definitely didn't agree with him. He opens his mouth without thinking, he's sure it'll come back to bite him in the ass though. "Baby, come back to bed. I need more of you!" Brandon says loudly, loud enough for the guy talking to Callie on the phone to hear.

Callie's eyes widen in shock but it doesn't show in her voice, "I've got a guy to take care of, bye Drew."

He half expects her to hit him or shout or something but her reaction is one that takes him and her friends by surprise. She's walked over to him, leaning over so she's close to his ear. "Thanks, stud." She whispers softly.

Brandon shudders and quickly coughs in an attempt to cover it up. "A-Anytime." He stutters.

Callie and her friends laughed, not maliciously but they couldn't help themselves once they saw the look on Brandon's face when Callie had walked away and rejoined her friends on the couch.

"So.. Movie time?" Callie asked.

"Not yet, things are just getting interesting." Zoey answered quickly, glancing at Brandon as she done so.

Brandon feels his phone vibrating in his pocket and sighs, already knowing it would be Marissa. The girls look at him with concern as he takes his phone out of his pocket, staring at it, unsure whether or not to answer. He declines the call and looks back up at Callie and her friends.

"What's wrong?" Callie asked, the concern in her voice clear.

He smirks, "Ex-girlfriend drama."

Alison looks over at Brandon, "Do tell?"

Brandon pauses for a second, quickly glancing at Callie who smiled reassuringly at him. She already knew about Marissa because he'd told her the story before. "Okay, so Marissa is my ex-girlfriend. She was my best friend for quite a long time before we even dated, she protected me and I protected her. It was perfect. At least as perfect as it could be in high school, ya know? Things at home were shit, I planned on leaving and she found out, wanted to come with me and everything. Then the day before we were meant to leave she tells me she cheated on me, I got the usual cliche lines like 'it didn't mean anything, i love you' but nothing made it okay. I was heartbroken sure but I was angry too, angry at myself, angry at her, angry at whatever dick she cheated on me with and I bolted and now here I am."

"So, now she keeps calling you?" Zoey asked, genuinely curious.

He nods, "Calls, texts, the lot. Told me that she needs to see me and shit, then she goes and says that she's in California too and wants to know where exactly I am so she can meet me. It's important apparently but I don't know, why should I even bother? Like, she cheated and didn't give me a second thought when she done so."

The girls nod in understanding. There's a brief silence before anyone of them speaks again, Brandon is surprised when it's Callie that breaks the silence.  
"Are you gonna see her?" She asks quietly, her voice barely louder than a whisper.

Brandon frowns, he's unsure of what to say because if he was being honest he still didn't know what to do. "I don't know, I really don't know."

"Maybe you should," Alison says, "Get some closure or something?"

"Yeah." Zoey agrees. "You can finally let that part of your life go and move on. Find a girl that can love you the way you deserve."

Brandon turns to Callie, waiting for her to offer up her opinion, as if it's the only one he really needs to hear. "Cal?" He says softly, trying to prompt her into giving him a solution.

Callie quickly looked up him, looking him straight in the eyes as she spoke, "She hurt you but she loved you too, you should see what she wants. At least then the constant texts and calls will stop. Get some closure."

He flashes an adorable half smile at her, "Now it is definitely movie time! Grease, anyone?"


End file.
